


When it is hard

by LittleGreenPlasticSoldier



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Keep Fighting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGreenPlasticSoldier/pseuds/LittleGreenPlasticSoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know those days when you can't seem to take a breath deep enough? I look to the horizon...</p>
<p>Something that was rolling around my head, and finally took form when JP had to take some time off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When it is hard

Look to the horizon.

  
See all those souls,  
strangers and familiars,  
who would stand shoulder to shoulder  
between you and whatever hurts -  
before you take a breath,  
before you’re even awake -  
whenever you should call.  
They fill your view.  
They will wait with you,  
For you.

Look to the horizon

and see tomorrow.  
You have already conquered today.  
Tomorrow  
will lay down before you, ready and patient.

Walk to that horizon  
because it is yours to take.  
And if another tomorrow feels too hard yet,  
Turn around;

Look to that horizon.

See how far you’ve come.  
See the shadows you waded through,  
The weather you leaned into,  
The days you knocked down.  
See the footprints by yours,  
The weights that you carried,  
And the things you knew to lay down and leave.

  
Look to the horizon.

If it helps,  
let its expanse,  
this perspective,  
diminish your struggle.

Look below you.

Those feet that have come this far  
will carry you, endlessly,  
as far as you need.

Because you do not have to be gloriously dangerous;  
Or scream at a dying villain, having reluctantly surmounted your quest;  
Or conquer the four corners, sweaty-toothed and righteous;  
Or have earned some romantic martyrdom.

  
You only need  
to be  
strong enough.

  
You only need to be strong enough to wait  
because this will pass.

_Wait_.  
  
As tomorrow will roll toward you,  
Bringing light and strength and sight,  
It will sweep up your body and embrace you again.  
As the sun crowns you  
With its wave of bright warmth cresting overhead  
Listen as that clever troll in your shadows slips panicky and muffled, is sucked under foot and feels your true mass pushing it down into dirt and crystalizes under the pressure of your worth and existence, its sabotaging commentary fighting for attention, with you infinitely taller above it, your attention now diverted;  
stand there in _your place_ with your history and potential surrounding you, ready and patient…

  
Wait.

  
You will see  
you are strong

and enough

just as you are.  
.


End file.
